


Secrets of the Void

by TheTypingNoodle, wolfysenpai



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Blushing, Cypher is tsundere, Cypher/Omen, Demon cock, Demon/Human Relationships, Dominance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, I was coerced into writing this, M/M, Omen - Freeform, Omen loves to tease, Pining, Raze - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sage- Freeform, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Tsundere, Valorant - Freeform, cypher - Freeform, stuck on an island, they fight for dominance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTypingNoodle/pseuds/TheTypingNoodle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfysenpai/pseuds/wolfysenpai
Summary: Two enemies on a mysterious island; what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Cypher/Omen (VALORANT)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

“Clutch!” was the last thing they both heard before getting swallowed into the void. 

“YEAH, that’ll show ‘em! Good show, Cypher!” announced Raze as she looked for her companion, before realizing her comrade had followed the same fate that befell most operators.

Operators Cypher and Omen were both dispatched by different companies with opposite goals in regards to radianite. Cypher remembers his debriefing clearly: to clear his hometown of the radianite and anything it had touched. His mission didn't seem too difficult, but he knew the bastards wouldn't leave their precious radianite without a struggle. His Xeno companion, Raze, was to plant the explosives and leave the area for further instructions while Cypher was to defend the area from attackers. 

While Cypher was debriefed, Omen argued with Sage, who was adamant about Omen staying in a “foreign dump” to look after the radianite, in case of thieves. As Sage dispatched, Omen cursed her out one more time, making way for the Moroccan radianite site. Little did he know, the ship's departure was Raze’s cue to go clear the site and work her magic…

“Security breach! Bomb has been planted!” the intercom screeched. 

“Get ready for some anarchy. The rest is up to you, Cypher.” Raze took off, probably to go blow up some other poor bastard’s belongings. “See you on the flip side.” Cypher sighed, reloading his gun.

“SCATTER!” was all he heard before being engulfed by a dark, thick fog. To his disbelief, a trap wire set off behind him - and the firefight began. Preparing to rush his opponent, Omen noticed the beeping noise getting much more constant than before. Then, just as he was priming to flee, everything went black. 

The vast emptiness was dark, cold, and silent, but it was an atmosphere both men knew very well.

A voice broke the silence. “This is what had to be done - sacrifices have to be made to stop Kingdom.” Shocked, Omen looked in the direction the voice was coming from, but saw nothing. 

“Who’s there!?” he shouted. No response from the darkness. “Usually I’d be up for some peace and quiet, but even I have my limits.” 

An idea struck him. What if I use my ultimate? It might just work. He gathered every bit of energy he had left to get himself out of the void. With a violent stretch, he engulfed the darkness around him with his own.

\------

Cypher’s eyes flew open. “What the hell? Where am I? I was just in the void accepting my death.” He wasn’t in Morocco anymore, or anywhere, really.... As far as he could see, the place was an island surrounded by nothingness. Cypher, as optimistic as ever, pulled out his radio beacon and called for Xeno’s back up. “You’re good at blowing up just about everything, let's see if you can blow my mind by getting me out of this wasteland.” 

Cypher began to explore, walking along a dense field of trees and rubble until he finally saw something heavenly glistening in the light; water! He sprinted towards the small pond, which, despite being surrounded by debris and moss, had an unusual sort of elegance to it. Without hesitation, Cypher pulled off his sweat drenched mask and scrubbed his face in the pond.

\------

“Who did I hear? I could’ve sworn I heard someone while in that void....” Omen walk towards the center of the island, observing the stone ruins “I’ll search this pile of rubble point to point to make sure.” 

“What even is this place? I can’t teleport, or use any of my abilities. Is it because of how much power I used getting out of that blasted void?” he wondered aloud, “but I feel just fine, so what’s wrong wi-” a familiar, irritating sound cut him off. Finally realizing what the beep was coming from, Omen destroyed the trap. 

“Oh, you despicable prick,” he yells as the trigger of the explosion stands before him, holding him at gunpoint. 

Cypher smirks, patting himself on the back for traps well set. “Well, well, well, look what we have here.”

“Where are we? I was in the void one minute, embracing my sacrifice, and suddenly, I’m here in the middle of fucking nowhere! Tell me where we are, or I’ll force you to talk,” Cypher spits.

Omen truly had no idea where he was, but he wasn’t about to let this stranger know that and lose the illusion of his authority and control over the situation, so he improvised. “If you kill me, you’ll be stuck here with no hope of escaping. So I suggest you put the gun down.” As smug as he sounded, he knew that if he screwed up his little ruse, he'd be biting the dust very soon. 

As Cypher stared down the hooded assailant in front of him, he pondered just how serious his threat was. There's no way in hell he actually has control of this place. If he did, he would've been long gone. Being a part of that organization really did a number on his trust issues. As he glared at the cocky stranger he held at gunpoint, Cypher decided to double down on his bet. 

“Tell me, mister, erm, who are you again?” 

“You know it's rude to ask for someone's name without introducing yourself first, right?” the stranger retorted. 

Despite the hood, Cypher knew that asshole was wearing a smug smile on his face. Unknowingly, Cypher himself now sported a blush clear as day as he obeyed and presented himself. “I go by Cypher. I'm from the town your organization has invaded. Now quit playing your games. What. Is. Your. Name?” 

Omen, now fully aware of the control he held over ‘Cypher’, kept his cards firm at his chest. “The name is Omen, and I'm the product of the very radianite you lot blew to high hell. It's a pleasure to meet you, Cypher.” 

Omen analyzed Cypher and his build with great interest. How the hell did this twig get the best of me? Staring Cypher down, Omen recalled the black mask and sombrero his opponent wore during their gunfight. “So, where's that cute little hat you were wearing during our little...encounter?” Omen asked snarkily, with a gun still pressed into his temple. 

It dawned on Cypher that his face was completely exposed to Omen, who had already gotten a full view of his little blush earlier on, causing him to get irritated at both himself and Omen. “How about we cut the chit-chat short? You're growing quite fond of my appearance for someone who hasn’t even shown me their eyes yet,” Cypher grumbled, trying to maintain his posture. 

Hearing the strapping, rather attractive young fellow before him insult his appearance annoyed Omen something fierce, and it was there that suddenly, he felt his darkness coming back to him. 

“SCATTER.”

Hearing that familiar alert, he scrambled to fire his ghost - but it was too late. 

Now fully enveloped in darkness, Cypher set down his Cyber Cage and stood his ground. With a sudden pounce, Omen ambushed Cypher from behind, kicking his leg and getting him down to one knee. In a single strike he disarmed Cypher, but Cypher wasn't about to be put down that easily. He had people to protect. Grabbing Omen by the neck, Cypher flipped him over and pinned him to the ground using his weight. 

“How the hell do you just disappear like that? One moment you're there, and the next you're not!” Cypher growled as Omen struggled underneath him. 

“What part of ‘I'm the product of the very radianite you lot blew to high hell’ don’t you understand?” Omen demanded, “That radianite gave me this power at the cost of my humanity, and before some twisted bastard attempts to replicate this, I’ll take it myself and put it into the hands of people that actually know what they’re doing.” 

Shocked, Cypher loosened his grip. Omen immediately took advantage. With newfound strength he flipped their positions, pinning Cypher to the ground. 

“I won't ever let anyone lose themselves the way I have.” Omen whispers, his voice going limp. Unable to find a response, Cypher stared blankly ahead.

“You aren’t a monster, y’know” Cypher finally mutters.


	2. Different Allies, Same Targets

“Cypher!?” 

Nothing.

“Cypher?!”

Again, nothing.

“Filho da puta, RESPONDA!” Raze yelled, slamming the radio transmitter on the table.

The message she received through that stupid old beacon wasn’t helpful whatsoever. _These coordinates aren’t matching up to anything. Where the hell is he?_ Cypher wasn’t one to play games, especially during a mission. That was her job, and yet, here she was on a wild goose chase.

_If the higher-ups get a hold of these coords, I’ll be the biggest fool of Xeno_. Raze knew that she couldn’t turn to them right now - or anyone for that matter. She was on her own. She’s the one that built that damn bomb; when someone gets caught in the explosion, they’re never seen again, without fail. So why is she still receiving transmissions? 

Raze sprinted to her room and ravaged through her drawer until she found what she was looking for: the blueprints to “The Specially Prepared Implosion for Katastrophic Explosion,” or S.P.I.K.E as she liked to call it. This little number was designed to “properly” dispose of Radianite using a black hole big enough to cover a two story building, but what Raze never thought about was where that black hole led to. 

Without a second thought, Raze knew what she had to. She headed to her armory and began to gear up. _If those coords are correct, I’ll be there in less than ten hours in a fighter ship_. 

There was just one problem. She knew that the guards wouldn’t just let her take a ship, so it was time to improvise.

**BOOM**

An assortment of colorful flames bombarded the room as Raze rushed for the ship. Not exactly the silent approach she was looking for, but an approach in it by itself, and that’s progress! To her, at least. Opening the door to the ship, she was struck by a sudden realization. _I’ve never actually flown one of these before_.  
  
---  
  
Well...how hard could it be?

“Halt! Put your hands in the air and exit the vehicle! Any further actions and I will be forced to fire!” A soldier aimed his phantom at her ship. 

_He isn’t very bright is he?_ Raze smirked as she primed her weapon. “Tell me Mr. One Man Army, what's a puny phantom going to do against **thirty-six tons of** **raw firepower**?” Razed roared through the ship's intercom.

“You have ten seconds to scat before I blow this joint to high hell with you in it!” Raze threatened with a wicked grin on her face. “Ten, nine, ei-” by the time she reached eight, he was gone. _Finally. Now let’s see what I’m dealing with here._

Ignition? Check. Peddles? Check. Steering wheel? Check. _Looks easy enough_. In the blink of an eye, Raze had the boosters up and was ready for what might be the most dangerous thing she’s ever done.

“Backup has arrive-” By the time a soldier who actually stood a chance against Raze appeared, she had left nothing in her wake but a trail of flames and destruction; nothing new.

“I’m coming, Cypher. Just hold on a little longer!” Raze yelled as she activated the afterburners, flying off into the skies. 

\-------

“Where the hell is he?” Sage muttered, incredibly pissed with Omen. He’d let a couple of amateurs outsmart him, and now the radianite was gone. _How the hell did they get past him? He’s fool-proof_ , she wondered, scanning the surveillance systems at lightning speed. The thieves had just disappeared! 

“Get me the coordinates to the tracker on his mask, if there is anything,” Sage ordered her underlings, continuing her analysis of the surveillance videos. 

“Ma’am, you’re not going to believe this,” a soldier said soberly, handing a tablet to Sage. 

The coordinates were clear as day - but they were, undeniably, in the middle of absolutely nowhere. _The mask is designed to be able to pinpoint his exact location._ I _made this! It_ should _be perfect! How could this be possible?_ But Sage is left with no other choice.

“Get a ship ready to dispatch as soon as possible. Have Commander Brimstone at the ready. This is a full on manhunt.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

_I have no idea what I’m getting into._

———

_“You aren’t a monster, y’know.”_

The words rang in Omen’s head for a good twenty seconds, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t wrap his head around it. It didn’t help that the one saying it was currently pinned under him, staring at him intensely. 

_What the hell am I supposed to do now?_ Omen thought warily, keeping his gaze upon the man underneath him. Not a single word was said after Cypher's initial statement, and a staredown had risen between the two. The winner had yet to claim a victory.

Without using any real strength, Cypher began to rise from where he was pinned. Omen made no effort to stop these motions. 

Cypher stops and analyzes Omen. 

_There's no way in hell this is his actual face,_ Cypher thought, and just as he looked over Omen’s features for the sixth time, he saw it. 

A small switch sat behind what would be his ear.

Cypher brought his hand up to Omen’s mask, gently touching the side of his face. Unresponsive, Omen watched Cypher reach behind, and then, **CLICK!**

A small puff of pressurized air left the mask before it fell completely off Omen’s face. That was about the loudest sound on the island at that moment.

Cypher’s dark eyes met Omen’s brilliant blue ones, which lacked pupils. This didn’t phase Cypher, who further examined Omen’s features. As he scanned from top to bottom, he did not miss a single detail; the silhouette of a nose and the faint outline of a mouth.

“I told you, I’m a monster. An experiment gone wrong and nothing else,” Omen admitted silently under his breath. 

Cypher continued to take in Omen’s face, his eyes, his mouth. He had seen a great many things before, some that will never leave his memory no matter how much he tries to forget, and others that he hoped _never_ to forget. Omen was definitely the latter. 

“ _Al-taqat al-anfas,_ ” Cypher murmured. 

Omen glares at Cypher, confused. “What does that mean?”

“Breathtaking,” Cypher admits as he quickly looks down, hiding his flushed expression from Omen.

Eyes glued to the floor, Cypher pondered over the fact that nothing on the island was quite as vibrant as the mesmerizing blue of his little discovery. 

Cypher lifts his head to meet Omen’s eyes once more. As the two of them lock eyes, Omen begins to lean in.


	3. Chapter 3 - Stretched for Time

“Arrival to set coordinates, ETA eleven hours. I would sit back and relax if I were you,” the pilot says, glancing at Sage, who was pacing anxiously in the cockpit. 

The Destroyer wasn’t the _fastest_ mode of transportation, but it could endure virtually any situation unscathed - and that was just the thing Sage needed for this mission.

“I simply can’t relax at the moment. Just get us there ASAP,” Sage sighs to the pilot, who immediately launched the ship to full throttle.

As the ship soared through the sky, Sage finally decided to take a seat and go through the surveillance footage once again to find more clues as to what happened to Omen. “I simply don’t understand...wait a minute,” Sage says aloud as she spots something in the footage.

_Is that...a sombrero?_ She wondered, as her constant zooming-in turns the already blurred image into splodges of pixels. _That must be the assailant, which means they must have also been sucked into that explosion._

As Sage tried to piece together the situation, she was interrupted by the blaring alarm. Annoyed, she went to investigate the issue. “What’s going on?” She asked rather passive aggressively. “It seems there’s a lightning storm ahead and it seems to be interfering with the electronics,” the pilot explains.

_Top of the line my ass,_ Sage scrutinized her choice of transportation as the “Indestructible flying fortress” began to make its way to the nearest island for emergency landing. _I do not have the patience or time for this,_ Sage thought.

“How long?” Sage passive-aggressively asked. “The storm won’t settle for another three hours, so in addition to the already settled ETA, it would take around fourteen hours to arrive,” the navigator responded. 

Unable to do anything, Sage leans back into the commander and waits. 

\-----------

Two inches, approximately.

That’s how far apart their faces were to each other, and neither of them bothered to move away. 

Omen broke the silence. “I don’t know what you’re trying to pull, but I’ve never once been called _‘breathtaking_ ,’' he stated blankly. 

“Well, then I guess you’ve been surrounded by the wrong people,” Cypher sighed dramatically. “I said what I said. I truly witnessed a breathtaking sight in your eyes, and if those who were with you day after day couldn’t see it, then they were fools.”

Omen paused for a second. “Well, what do you suggest I do?” He moved impossibly close to Cypher, eyeing his lips. 

“You seem like one to take control, no?” Cypher smirked, gently rubbing circles into the other’s thigh.

“I suppose you're not wrong.”

Omen sealed the gap between them, kissing Cypher roughly.

With a cheeky grin, Cypher pulls back. “I’m pretty good at reading people, huh?” 

They continued to kiss sensually, Omen’s hand travelling up Cypher’s torso to undo his trench coat. Omen took a good look at the well-toned chest in front of him - safe to say he was both impressed and turned on. As he dragged his claws down Cypher’s hairy chest, he leaned in to lick the Moroccan’s nipples with his slimy blue tongue, saliva slowly dripping down. Cypher’s head tilted back as he groaned lightly.

Climbing onto the mercenary’s lap, Cypher grasped Omen’s shoulders tightly while grinding against him. They’re both panting when Cypher’s hands descended to Omen's belt, fumbling with the buckle until they’re at his ankles.

Cypher looked into Omen’s eyes yet again, then continued to slowly remove Omen’s cargo pants.

He didn’t know what to expect due to the fact that Omen wasn’t exactly human, but he really thought his anatomy would at least be understandable.

So when he was met by a glowing blue rod, he didn’t exactly question it. He just did what was most natural and began to analyze Omen’s cock. 

There was some precum on Omen’s dick that made Omen look away in embarrassment. Cypher ignored his reaction and started stroking his cock slowly while watching Omen’s face contort with a mixture of pleasure and humiliation. He replaced his hand on his shaft with his tongue, sensually licking a warm stripe from the base of his cock to the tip, swirling his tongue on the head expertly. Omen’s cock twitched in excitement while he groaned in pleasure, grabbing the Moroccan’s dark hair and tugging it lightly to urge him on. Cypher smirked, and deciding to edge him on further, he kissed the tip of his cock and moved down to gently lick and suck on his balls while stroking his shaft at a relaxed pace. Omen whimpered, and wanting more, tugged Cypher’s head up and slowly entered his warm, wet mouth until the tip of his sensitive cock hit the back of his throat.

Excited with Omen’s newfound enthusiasm, Cypher winked and promptly started swallowing, massaging Cypher’s sensitive cock with his throat while bobbing his head up and down. Cypher used his hands to guide Omen’s hips back and forth into his mouth, wanting to pleasure his thick demon cock with his throat. Omen took the hint and started fucking his mouth, feeling the brunette choke and gag while his cock thrust into his tight, hot throat. Already close to cumming, Omen pulled out, admiring the saliva connecting Cypher’s mouth to his shiny, spit-slicked cock, and his flushed, pretty, tear-stained face. Cypher immediately dove back in, passionately sucking his cock while his hands stroked his long shaft, until Omen moaned loudly and came messily all over Cypher’s face and open mouth. 

\-----------

“DESTINATION AHEAD!” the automated pilot announced.

“Okay, so what exactly am I looking for,” Raze questions herself out loud as she scopes the area trying to find any possible place where Cypher can be.

“WARNING! Unidentified land ahead, activating manual piloting systems,” The automated pilot continued. Right on queue, the steering system pops up and, due to no one being on the pilot seat, the aircraft quickly begins to lose altitude. 

“Wait wait wait, give me a goddamn warning sooner!” Raze shouted as she quickly strapped herself into the pilot seat and yanked the controls up to regain her lost altitude. 

_I could’ve sworn it said that it detected land before dropping, so where is it?_ Raze thought as she steadied the ship. Suddenly, she saw it. A small island approaching at a very alarming rate. Quickly, Raze punches the brakes.

As her ship zooms directly towards the island at lightning speed, Raze starts to realize the multiple alarm systems going off. “WARNING! Impact imminent, brace for impact,” Raze shuts her eyes tightly.

**CRASH!**

**Author's Note:**

> If there are errors in the translations, please let us know!
> 
> Expect updates hopefully every other week.


End file.
